


Merry Christmas Darling

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June remembers an old promise from days long passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Darling

June stood on the snowy sidewalk looking at the house she had moved into with Byron all those years ago. It was decorated with brightly lit globes. It had been their first house and full of promises of love and better things to come.She could still hear him cursing the strands of light she had picked out for their porch.

When she stood in the snow with her eyes closed she could still hear his promise, ‘That one day he would build her a castle, as long as he never had to hang another damn strand of Christmas lights.’


End file.
